Self Indulgence
by Selvanic
Summary: Heine's sick of not getting anything out of saving Badou's ass all of the time. HeinexBadou PWP. Rated for explicit sexual content.


_So...This is my first DOGS fanfic. Here's hoping it's not _too _terrible. I didn't bother with plot right off the bat, opting instead to just go for a good ol' PWP smut-fest. So yes. There is some _very _explicit content and that's basically all that this is. If you don't like it, please don't read it. It's rated the way it is for a reason. And the characters aren't mine, though if they were, I certainly wouldn't be putting this on this site, now would I? Haha. _

* * *

It was always like this. Or at least it was seriously starting to feel like it. His partner – in more ways than one, though Heine was reticent to admit it – would go off chasing some relatively useless piece of 'information' for some equally useless 'client' and would wind up getting his stupid ass caught, tied up, and more often than not, beaten to some extent. And as much as the albino would have loved to ignore the messes the redhead got into, he couldn't; Badou's punctuality was fairly important for most of the things he needed to do.

And so, he'd go in, guns blazing and mood down the tubes, taking very little care whether he shot too close to his partner or not. What was a grazing or two? Maybe it would teach the moron not to get caught as often. It would be too much to ask for him to stop altogether.

Still, as routine as the whole thing had become, Heine found himself in no mood for it as he felled the last of the stupid thugs. He could hear Badou whining already, bitching about the lack of nicotine in his system and the fact that Heine hadn't untied him yet and that his arms were going numb and...God, it was getting predictable. The albino would have none of it this time around.

Spinning on his heel, Heine turned to face the other man with a heavily set scowl, holstering his guns almost vindictively. Unfortunately, the redhead was all too used to his darker moods; he could have had on a look that would make Giovanni shrink away and Badou wouldn't bat an eyelash. It was _really_ irritating. Particularly when his partner opted to just ignore the fact that he was clearly not happy.

"What took you so long? I could've actually died this time, you asshole!" The smoker had the _gall_ to sound offended by the fact that he'd been rescued 'behind schedule'.

Heine huffed shortly and planted his foot on the chair between his partner's legs, earning a short sound that seemed to be a mix of fear and indignant frustration. He ignored the noise and kicked the chair back, absently noting that these wheeled desk chairs seemed to be popular with these thugs. He took grim pleasure in the yelp and infuriated look he got as Badou hit the nearest wall, the other man clearly trying to make him feel guilty for the less than gentle treatment.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Untie me so we can get going! And give me a cigarette, would you? I know you keep 'em in your front pocket there." The redhead nodded in an almost pitiful attempt to gesture, the wheels of the chair shifting slightly against the filthy linoleum floor as Badou tried to move.

Heine rolled his eyes and scoffed, using his teeth to pull his gloves off so he could _feel_. That was imperative. He stalked forward with a predatory swagger, smiling wickedly as Badou finally realized that things weren't going to go his way for once. It was about damn time Heine rewarded himself for going out of his way all the time.

The chain smoker tried to dig his boot heel into the floor, trying to push away from the approaching albino but finding the chair less than receptive. And the fact that he was already back against the wall – as much as it could be, with his arms bound back there – didn't help any either. "H-Hey, Heine, just untie me, would you? I can get my own cigarettes. And we're gonna be late if you don't stop fooling around."

The excuses were almost laughable. Hell, they _were_. Heine chuckled shortly and shook his head, closing the gap until he was standing over his partner and looking down into one very frightened and confused green eye.

"H-Heine...? My...My arms are going numb..."

"You're assuming I give a fuck." Heine smiled crookedly and slid down into Badou's lap, smoothing his hands hungrily up the other's chest, dragging his palms enough to feel the warmth of his partner's skin under the fabric of Badou's shirt.

The redhead gave another startled noise and squirmed a bit, blinking rapidly and staring incredulously at the man on top of him. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Shit! This is _so_ not the time!"

"I beg to differ." Heine shrugged a bit, hooking his fingers in the collar of Badou's shirt and pulling hard enough to feel the seams giving. "I'm horny. You're here. I think it's a damn good time."

Badou did his best to fight back, a faint heat rising in his face as Heine tried to undress him in a room full of dead bodies and enough lead to choke a whole fucking herd of goats. "I don't give a shit if you're horny, you stupid dog! Get off of me! At least wait til we're alone!"

Heine ignored the protesting and tore the other's shirt open along the shoulder, peeling the fabric out of the way and scraping his blunt nails shamelessly over Badou's exposed skin. "We are alone, genius. They're all dead."

A clearly involuntary moan ghosted past Heine's ear as his fingers skirted around the flushed skin of one of Badou's nipples, the smoker jerking up on instinct. Heine growled softly and nipped at his partner's ear, lathing his tongue over the spot afterward. "Mmn...You're a lot sexier when you fight me."

"You – _ah_! – got a r-rape fetish or something?" Badou huffed shortly, trying but obviously failing to sound put out and irritated.

"It's not rape if both parties want it." Heine chuckled dryly and shook his head, sitting back a bit and tracing his fingers across Badou's stomach. "You're the one who got me into this shit anyway."

The bound man huffed shortly, tipping his head back and frowning as best he could. "I-I didn't expect you t-to – _mmn_ – jump me i-in a fucking chair..." He shook his head and gasped sharply as Heine's fingers delved just below his waistband, his hips twitching upwards without any input from his brain. "W-What's gotten into you anyway...?" Heine wasn't usually the instigator...

"I figure, if I'm going to keep doing this, I might as well get something out of it." Heine shrugged one shoulder, eyes fixed on his fingers as he worked Badou's belt off and out of the way. "Call it a reward."

Badou gasped shortly as Heine worked his pants open, those inhumanly soft fingers teasing his skin in all the right ways. Still, he was never one to let a chance for a quip at his partner's expense pass him by, sexually distracted or not. "H-How about a treat for being a good dog?"

Heine scoffed and wrapped his fingers around Badou's cock, giving it an unforgiving squeeze and earning a short yelp in return for it. "Keep the dog jokes for after. Otherwise this gets weird."

"A-And fucking me i-in a – _hnn_ – warehouse full of dead guys _isn't_?"

The albino rolled his eyes and gave the organ in his hand a lazy stroke, cocking his head to the side with one eyebrow raised incredulously. "You're _really _going to make a fuss about that now?"

Badou groaned and rolled his hips up into the feeling as best he could given his restraints, head still tipped back against the wall. "W-Well if you're going to put it like _that_..."

"Much better." Heine smiled crookedly and let his eyes wander to his hand, watching with a certain sense of pride as Badou's length swelled in his hand. It was a bit of an ego boost knowing he could do this to his partner even here.

As soon as he had the redhead squirming underneath him, the cock in his hand twitching and his partner's face and chest flushed hungrily, Heine slipped from Badou's lap in one smooth motion. The loss of stimulation earned a short, openly irritated, noise from the redhead, the man's head snapping up to glare daggers at the smirking albino.

"The _fuck_, Heine! Don't just fucking tease me!" Badou huffed in clear offense, though the flush of arousal didn't much help his case.

Heine snorted and gracefully slid to his knees, running his hands along his partner's thighs and earning a breathy sigh in response. "You really need to stop bitching before I finish, moron." He purred the words softly, leaning forwards enough to slide his tongue lazily along the underside of Badou's cock.

The shift of attention proved to be more than enough to cease the complaints, though the redhead hardly stopped _talking_. The tone was just one that Heine appreciated significantly more. He'd have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy making his partner beg for him, if he said that listening to Badou pant his name and swear with every brush of his tongue against the heated shaft didn't make his own cock twitch. It was part of the reason he was so willing to go down on the smoker. The other part...he didn't want to go into.

Wrapping his lips around the flushed head, Heine bobbed his head lazily, sliding his tongue in patternless lines across the shaft and lapping at the slit as he'd pull back up. Badou writhed beneath him, the sound of the heels of the redhead's boots scraping on the floor adding a lovely undertone to the cries and pleas for more he was earning. He knew that his partner wanted nothing more than to bury those long fingers in his hair, force him to go faster. The fact that the other was bound and helpless in such a way made taking his time all the better. But Heine had a very specific plan, and no matter how much he may or may not enjoy one particular phase of it, he refused to deviate.

Heine swallowed around the head of Badou's cock mindfully, deep throating his partner for a brief moment before pulling back. He panted softly as the redhead's erection finally left his mouth, his breath ghosting over the weeping head. But the absence of stimulation was immediately noticed and Heine barely managed to catch the knee that almost met the side of his head.

"Are you...getting off...on messing with me?" Badou panted irritably, frowning down at the other man and squirming uncomfortably as his now _wet_ cock was left aching and twitching in cool air of the warehouse.

The man on his knees huffed shortly and lathed his tongue over the head once more, catching a pearly bead of bitter fluid in the process. "You want me to start again, then you suck these." He held up two fingers, tapping them shortly against his partner's lips.

Badou attempted to scoff through his moan, eyebrows still furrowed in a combination of frustration and drawn out arousal. "L-Lay out the rules – _hnn_ – _before_ you start next time..." He gave the pale digits in front of his mouth a short nip before taking them into his mouth, sucking roughly and shamelessly; anything to get Heine to stop toying with him.

Heine couldn't stop the low moan that passed his lips, the hungry slide of his partner's tongue over his fingers making his cock jump in his pants. Fuck. That shouldn't have gotten to him as much as it did. He huffed shortly and leaned forwards to pick up where he'd left off, matching each stroke of Badou's tongue with one of his own. He had to be careful not to let the other man get off on this...That was going to be the tricky part, as he had a tendency to lose himself in this as much as the smoker did.

_One, two, three_... Heine did his best to keep track of the movements of his head, sliding his fingers in and out of Badou's mouth in time with his attentions. At ten he could taste his partner's building release, his tongue almost coated with the pearly fluid of the redhead pre-come. He groaned throatily and forced himself to sit back, ticking irritably as the decision was met with Badou's teeth in his fingers. He withdrew the now slicked digits and glared up at his partner, shifting a bit uncomfortably as his own cock strained against the fabric of his pants.

Badou made a noise lost between a moan and a growl of frustration, slinging one leg over the albino's shoulders and trying to force the man to continue. "S-Stop fucking _stopping_!"

Heine snarled threateningly. "You shouldn't yell at the guy who's _teeth_ are this close to your cock, stupid." He shifted enough to work his own pants open, pushing himself up onto his knees and bracing his clean hand on Badou's hip. "Now if you'll shut up, I can get on with things."

"What're you fucking waiting for?" Badou snapped the words irritably, clearly less than bothered by the threat. "If you're going to do this, then fucking do it! It's hard for me to get into it when you keep stopping like some kind of moron who can't make up his mind."

Heine knew it was the lack of nicotine talking – and maybe the fact that he kept stringing Badou along – but there was only so much he'd take from the other man. He shrugged his partner's leg off of his shoulder and ducked his head in to nip none too gently at one of the redhead's nipples, earning a short yelp from Badou. He growled low in his throat and sat back, looking into the other's frustrated and aroused face. "You keep running your mouth and I'm leaving."

Badou huffed and frowned, clearly weighing the options which only served to irritate the kneeling man. He hadn't come all this way and put up with all of the shit up until now to actually up and leave. What he needed was to get his partner's attention again. And that wouldn't be too hard. Shifting his weight, Heine climbed back into Badou's lap, meeting the other's still irritated look with one of his own.

"What're you planning now, pup?" The smoker pulled a bit of a face, shifting restlessly in the chair and tugging at the restraints on his arms. "You're looking how I feel."

Heine scoffed and straddled his partner's hips, catching Badou's mouth with his own and lapping into the warm orifice hungrily. He moaned softly as he felt the other suck at his tongue, pressing his chest flush to the redhead's heated skin. Yes, he was frustrated and horny and aching...but it wasn't something he couldn't rectify. And it wasn't something that using Badou wouldn't fix.

As Heine felt Badou giving in, as he felt the tension in the other's body bleeding out in response to the kiss, he pulled back and brushed his lips fleetingly across his partner's face, not hesitating to spend as much time on Badou's eye-patch as anywhere else. The gesture earned him a small, shaky, sigh, as well as the far too pleasant sound of straining twine as the redhead tried to touch him. Things were finally back on track, and Heine wasn't going to let them slip again.

He continued his smaller attentions, letting one hand run through his partner's hair and tugging on the vibrant strands to give himself more skin with which to work. The low, hungry, noises he managed to extract from Badou's lips made his body ache, a pleasant shiver rolling through him at the thought of just how helpless the other was.

He let his free hand stray down to his own hips, his fingers working his pants open and pushing them down past his hips, a low groan forming in his throat as his cock was freed. He was so fucking hard already...Huffing shortly, Heine shifted enough to press in closer to Badou, rolling his hips down against his partner's and growling hungrily at the resulting friction.

"A-Ah~! _Fuck_...Heine...~!" Badou choked out breathily, the chair creaking as the smoker fought to reciprocate in some way.

The albino laughed shakily, swallowing thickly and slipping his tongue into the other's mouth for a rough, messy, kiss. He smiled wickedly against his partner's lips as he drew back, panting softly and rocking his hips down once more. "_Mmn_...You sound so good when you want me...I wonder how much longer you can wait."

Badou made a short, desperate, noise, squirming in obvious frustration at his lack of control. "D-Don't...Heine...You'll fucking_ kill me_..." He shifted enough to meet the sadistic man's carmine eyes with his pleading green one. "_Please_."

Well...that was new. And Heine had to admit, he rather liked 'desperate' as a look on his partner. Stealing another dominating kiss, tangling one hand in Badou's hair and tugging the man's head back to press his tongue in further, Heine took a moment to use his now substantially less lubricated fingers to open himself up. It hurt, but it was hardly enough to put him off; at this point, he needed this as badly as the redhead did. Heine prepared himself as quickly as he could manage, pulling away from Badou's mouth so he could position himself properly over his partner's cock. What was left of his saliva on the other's shaft would have to be enough; he couldn't put this off any longer.

The feeling of the thick head pushing into him as he lowered his hips was enough to draw a throaty moan from Heine's lips, his head falling back as each progressive inch stretched and filled him exquisitely. Somewhere, through the haze of his own ecstasy, he could hear Badou's voice, raised and thick with pleasure, could hear the scrape of his partner's boots on the floor and the tension in the ropes as the other man fought to participate in some way. Heine huffed shortly and wrapped his arms tightly around Badou's neck, stealing brief, messy, kisses as he began to fuck himself in earnest on the smoker's erection. The subtle pain that had been there was gone and forgotten quickly, the sounds of their heavy breathing, needy moans, and slap of skin on skin filling the empty warehouse as they lost themselves in the feeling of one another.

Everything after that was lost in the heat of things. Heine touched everything of Badou that he could reach, his partner's mouth attacking and ravaging every inch of skin that was close enough. The chair creaked and shifted against the floor, the thick plastic backing scraping against the filthy wall as the albino found a position that allowed him to move at a near punishing pace. The scents of sweat and sex were heavy on every breath he took, the animal inside of him feeding off of it like some kind of drug. On hormonal instinct, Heine wrapped one of his own hands around his throbbing cock, stroking himself roughly, matching the now erratic movements of his hips and wrenching his climax from his body. The feeling washed through him all at once, robbing him of every ounce of strength and every coherent thought in his head, leaving him a shivering, moaning, mess of satisfied dog.

After several long moments – and the realization that Badou had joined him in release at some point – Heine gathered enough of his mind and enough control over his body to move. He let out a soft huff as his partner's cock slipped from his body, shivering slightly as he settled back in the redhead's lap. Hooded carmine eyes took in the result of his work, the flushed and satiated look on Badou's face as the smoker slumped in the now sufficiently sullied chair. Very nice...That was precisely what he'd wanted.

Moving one hand away from where it was resting, Heine traced patternless lines in the mess he'd made on Badou's stomach, smiling crookedly as the motions drew a hoarse groan from the man underneath him. "Mm...You look good when you're helpless and spent," he purred lazily, sliding his tongue along the sharp line of Badou's jaw.

"Nng...f-fuck you..."

Heine chuckled softly and shook his head, shifting his weight enough so that he could get at his own front pocket without falling out of his partner's lap and, subsequently, the chair. "That's just the lack of nicotine talking. I know how to make you grateful." He pulled out one of the cigarettes he kept on his person – in case bribery was needed – and put it between his own lips, lighting it with Badou's lighter and taking a careful drag. It wasn't a skill he'd picked up on his own, the redhead had taught him on one of their less exciting jobs, but it was one he was learning to make more use of.

Badou watched the albino with rapt attention, a broad, indulgent, smile touching his face. As the cancer stick was placed between his lips by a pair of slender fingers and he was allowed to take his first smoke tainted breath in hours, the redhead let out a long, happy, sigh. "You know...that's gotta be the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do."

Heine snorted and shook his head, slipping out of the other's lap and adjusting his appearance. "You're just easy to please. Now let's go." They were beyond late, but he'd anticipated as much. Liza could throw a fit; he'd gotten what he wanted.

The now significantly more sedated Badou arched an eyebrow, shifting his weight just enough to get the chair to scrape against the wall. "I'm kinda still tied up here, genius."

Giving his partner a lazy once over, Heine shrugged one shoulder and crossed his arms. "I can wait."

Badou blinked for a moment before stomping one foot against the floor. "You can't honestly expect me to untie myself! Don't you think I'd have done that by now if I could've?"

The albino smiled wickedly, leaning over and brushing his lips teasingly across his partner's. "If you can do it, I'll let you top tonight."

"...Give me five minutes."


End file.
